The present disclosure relates to the field of computer and embedded device, and more particularly to an information processing method and an electronic device.
With the increasing development of the technology, the electronic technology has been developed rapidly. There are increasingly more types of electronic products, and people enjoy various convenience brought about by the development of the technology. People currently can enjoy a comfortable life brought about by the development of the technology through the various types of electronic products. For example, the electronic device such as the cell phone has become an indispensable part in people's life. People can communicate with others by way of calling, messaging, or the like through the electronic device such as the cell phone.
The display screen of the current mobile device such as the cell phone, the PAD or the like is in a state of a high brightness due to its large display screen, resulting in large power consumption. Therefore, many mobile devices are set up with a function of enabling the display screen to adjust the brightness automatically.
Currently, the mobile devices supporting the display screen to adjust the brightness automatically mostly acquire the surrounding brightness by a light sensor so that the brightness of the display screen is set according to the surrounding brightness. For example, when the surrounding brightness is light, the brightness value returned by the light sensor is large, and the mobile device increases the brightness of the display screen according to an automatic brightness adjustment algorithm. When the surrounding brightness is dark, the brightness value returned by the light sensor is small, and the mobile device decreases the brightness of the display screen according to the automatic brightness adjustment algorithm. Thus, not only the user requirement is met, but also the effect of power saving is achieved as well.
However, the current mobile device supporting the display screen to adjust the brightness automatically basically is arranged with just one light sensor. The light sensor therefore may be blocked inadvertently when the user is using the mobile device. At the present time, the light sensor is uanble to acquire the surrounding brightness signal normally, and the electronic device may set the brightness of the display screen to a value that does not match the current surrounding brightness. For example, if the surrounding brightness value is large, but the brightness value returned by the light sensor is smaller than the real surrounding brightness value since the light sensor is blocked, the mobile device may set the brightness value of the display screen to be small according to the brightness value returned by the light sensor.
Obviously, the reality of the acquired information is poor, resulting in that the accuracy of the adjustment result to the electronic device is poor.
Further, normally, various sensors are arranged on the display device to detect the surrounding light information, and the display situation of the display device (the display screen) is adjusted according to the surrounding light information detected by the sensor. For example, the surrounding light intensity (i.e., the brightness) may be measured by installing a surrounding light intensity sensor, and the surrounding light color temperature may be measured by installing a surrounding light color temperature sensor. However, in the current display device, the sensor for detecting the surrounding light information is normally installed at a side of the display screen. That is, the surrounding light information of only one side of the display screen can be detected. For example, the surrounding light intensity sensor and/or the surrounding light color temperature sensor are/is normally installed at one side of the display screen, i.e., the side facing the viewer.
However, in some application situations, possibly, the surrounding light information on the other side of the display screen is more important. In this situation, a good display effect may not be obtained by adjusting the display of the display screen with the surrounding light information detected by the sensor installed at only one side of the display screen.
Taking the surrounding light intensity sensor as an example, in the current display device, the surrounding light intensity sensor is normally installed at the side facing the viewer, and the display brightness of the display screen is adjusted according to the surrounding light intensity measured by the surrounding light intensity sensor. That is, the display brightness of the display screen is adjusted by the surrounding light brightness in the direction of the viewer measured by the surrounding light intensity sensor.
When the display device described above is in a backlight environment, for example, when a second plane of the display device has an illumination light source, the surrounding light intensity measured by the surrounding light intensity sensor installed at the side facing the viewer may be substantially smaller than the surrounding light intensity at the display screen. In this case, if the display brightness of the display screen is still adjusted according to the brightness light intensity measured by the surrounding light intensity sensor installed at the side facing the viewer, the display screen and the surrounding light will be contrary to each other in the human eye, making the display screen seem darker, and resulting in the decrease of the watching effect.
Therefore, there is a need of a method and an apparatus for adjusting the display screen according to real surrounding light information.